finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle 1 (Final Fantasy IX)
"Battle 1" is the random battle theme of Final Fantasy IX. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy IX "Battle 1", other than being the random battle theme, is also an homage to traditional ''Final Fantasy games on its own, much like its game of origin. It shares its name with the battle themes from Final Fantasy III to Final Fantasy V, and also returns to the common introduction between battle themes from the earlier installments. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version appears in the music player as the second track of Memories of FFIX (Disc 1) - OST album purchased from Coernix Station - Cauthess for 100 gil. "Battle 1 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IX)" from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy is included on the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album purchased from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Battle 1 - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY IX" is an arrangement by Mitsuto Suzuki. It appears as one of the two default Final Fantasy IX battle themes. It is the tenth track of the Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack second disc. "Battle 1" can be automatically selected for battles including Zidane or Kuja, or taking place at the Crystal World. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle 1 - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY IX" is a battle theme. It can also be automatically selected for battles including Zidane Tribal or Kuja, or taking place at the Crystal World or ''M.S. Prima Vista arena. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The arranged track from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and the original PlayStation version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy For the Nintendo 3DS version, "Battle 1" was selected as the theme for the ''Final Fantasy IX Series play's respective Battle Music Sequence. For the iOS version, "Battle 1" is included in the Final Fantasy IX Battle Music Basic Bundle along with the theme "The Final Battle". The theme is included in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle 1" is a Battle Music Sequence track for ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle 1" is a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy IX Chips "Battle 1" was included in a battle medley including "Battle 2" and the "Victory Fanfare", in an 8-bit arrangement by mochilon. It is the fourth track of this album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album The ''Final Fantasy IX "Battle 1" is the ninth song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Compilation album appearances ''Square Enix Battle Tracks V.3 "Battle 1" was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from games released between 1998 and 2000. It is the second track of the album. Appearances outside ''Final Fantasy media ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "Force Your Way" appears as a theme. ''Lord of Vermilion Re:2 FAN KIT A remix of this song by Ryo Yamazaki is included on the Final Fantasy IX medley. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy IX Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call